Always & Forever
by MidnightLove07
Summary: You said Forever, but did you mean it? You said you love me, so why can't you prove it? Sequel to my YT Series: Forever More. Smitchie & Nalex. R
1. You Left: Shane

When she breathed, I breathed. I'd die for her, but would she do the same?

I wouldn't know.

She said she'd do anything for me, so why wouldn't she come home when she knew I needed her?

That's right. My girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, left for Europe 3 years ago, but didn't bother to come back.

Why was it so hard to let her go?

I don't even know when I stopped remembering her.

I don't think I did.

Did I?

I guess I forgot about her. About _us._

I walked back to my apartment that I bought once I finished University.

Yeah, you heard right. I, Shane Grey, went to university.

Because Mitchie Torres left, and never she never came back.


	2. Confused: Mitchie

**This first chapter will be confusing, but it will become the next few chapters will become clear.  
**

* * *

You say that you love me. You slowly lean forward, place a hand on my cheek, and your lips press gently against mine. Your kiss me like I'm fragile, as if you'll break me or I'll shatter into a million pieces if you put too much pressure.  
You pull away, and your track pants make a faint swooshing sound as you take a step closer and embrace me into a hug. "I love you" you say. I stare at you as I try to find the words that I want to come out.

It was beating so fastly, I feel as if it was my heart that was running and not me. I had no idea where I was running to, or even why I was running. I focused on the ground that I was stepping on. I stopped thinking for one moment, then suddenly tears started to form in my eyes. My legs were now aching, but I kept focusing on the ground to make the pain go away... The pain in my legs, that is. My legs stopped working; they were numb. I noticed that I stopped right infront of the place where I left. I gently shook my head and entered the hotel. I leaned back against the elevator doors as I waited for the bell that tells me I'm on my floor to ring. It rings, but I waited 4 seconds before I stepped out. I quietly entered the suite I shared with my Aunt. "I'm back." I said to absoloutly no one. I walked to the mini-kitchen and saw a magazine beside a knife laying on the counter. I reached for the magazine, but my hands grabbed the knife instead. I held it in my hands, which were cold and dry, and pressed it against my skin. I felt rush goes through me and a tingle go down my spine. The room was spinning, and next thing I know, I was making my way to the couch. I didn't feel as if I made a mistake, but as if I was glad I did it.  
I think about this, but I don't tell you anything. You sigh, "I better take you home."

**always&forever****always&forever****always&forever****always&forever**

I wake up and look out the window. A voice comes out of the speaker and tells us to buckle our seatbelts. We all do as we we're told. I close my eyes as the plane starts to land. I lean forward as if I need to vomit, but nothing comes out. Moments later, we're on the ground. The plane landed. I board off the plane with everyone else and glance upon the crowd in the airport. It was almost empty; Quiet, yet not silent either. I notice a boy with very familiar features; tall height, curly hair, and eyes that seem to always be drifting away into a different planet. I make my way to him, though he does not notice me. I tap his shoulder and he looks at me as if I'm a beast. I see how his face expression changes as he slowly recognizes me. "M-Mitchie?" he says. I simply nod and look down on him. He stands up and hugs me. "He misses you." he says. I look down, but eyes wander around the floor. "Do you have a ride home?" I shake my head, "You can ride with us." another voice says. My head immediately snaps up once I hear this voice; I hear one voice, but I see two people. I try to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. I can feel things tensing up and my stomach starts to turn..

I look at you.  
You look back.  
I look away.  
A confused expression forms on your face as these actions repeat themselves. I say excuse me, and run off. You follow me, and hold me once you catch me. I shake my head and ask you to let go. You sigh and rest your head on my shoulder as I cry.

* * *

**4 reviews for the next chapter..  
Just a little note: All my chapters will be short.  
I don't think I have the skills to make a very long chapter.**


	3. Do You Love Me?: Mitchie

**Hopefully, from the first paragraph, you'll understand why I wrote the first paragraph on the second chap. I know it's totally confusing, but bare with me please. I've been so.. Awkward lately. I haven't been myself, I guess. It's hard to explain, but writing stories is just a way to express myself, so I understand if you don't really like my stories. I'm obviously not a well known author here, but reviews are nice. Hahaha, so yeaahh..

* * *

**

You cradle me in your arms. I wonder how long since it's been like this, but I miss it. I look up at you and see that you're about to cry. You slowly lean forward, place a hand on my cheek, and your lips press gently against mine. You kiss me like I'm fragile, as if you'll break me or I'll shatter into a million pieces if you put too much pressure.

You pull away, and your track pants make a faint swooshing sound as you take a step closer and embrace me into a hug. "Do you still love me?" you say, though it's barely audible. I stare at you as I try to find the words that I want to come out.

I hear Nate and another pair of footsteps come along. "Are you guys okay?" I smile at this, because it comes from _her_ voice. I nod, and embrace her into a hug. "I've missed you." Alex says. My grip gets looser as my hands starts to get numb from holding her tight. "I think we all have." Nate turns to me as he says this; I hug him too. I try to say something, but nothing comes out of my mouth when I try to speak. I want to find words, but my attention draws over to my jacket sleeve that's rising up. It barely exposes the lines, but I tug my sleeve back down. I pull away, and look at Shane. His back is facing us. I catiously walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. When he turns around to face me, I automatically notice his eyes have gone red and puffy. I keep holding him. Tight.

**always&foreveralways&foreveralways&foreveralways&foreveralways&forever**

Nate and Alex drop Shane and I off at his apartment. I feel uncomfortable, but going into my house isn't an option; it's probably been taken over by my crazy father again. Speaking of my father, I still shiver when his name is mentioned. I will _never_ forgive him for killing my mother, whom I've had loved all my life. I feel Shane's hand intertwine with mine as takes me into his apartment and gives me a quick tour.

You open the door to your guest room and place my luggage that you've been carrying on the floor next to the door. I sit on the bed, and pat the spot next to me. You sit there, in that spot. "You haven't answered my question." you say. I shake my head. I see a hurt expression fall on your face. I didn't mean it like that, but you leave before I can explain. I follow you and grab your hand. I hug you, and cry into your chest. I feel your hands rubbing my back; it's very soothing. You pick me up, bridal style, and take me to your living room. My body is resting on the couch, but I can still feel you rubbing my back as I continue to cry. You whisper something to me, but I can't hear it. You pull me onto you lap and try comforting me. I listen to the sound of your heart beating,

"Please don't cry." I hear you whisper. I nod and my cries soon fade away, but you still hold me. I rest my head on the crook of your neck and I inhale the scent of your cologne. I smile, which I haven't done recently, and close my eyes. I concentrate to your heartbeat again; It seems very fast, yet it seems so.. Normal. Your hand strokes my hair. I've forgot how gentle your touch was. I look at you carefully, examining all your new features. I notice that you shave now, because I can see some little black dots on the lower half on your face. Your hair is longer, but it still looks similar to your old cut. But then I notice something else. Something I've never noticed about you; Nate's eyes are a dark brown colour, but your eyes are hazel. I think back to the time before I left for Europe. Never had I realized that you have hazel eyes. I smile again.

You notice that I'm staring. "What?" you question me. I shake my head and close my eyes again. I must've have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I'm laying down on the couch beside you.

* * *

Reviews please?

ps. No, I'm not begging for reviews; though I'd like to know if you guys want me to continue this story because it'll seem really pathetic if I keep posting up chapters and no one is even reading them..


	4. Author's Note :

**To make it less confusing, I'll try to explain to you how the POV's in the chapter's work out.. (Though I bet you'll still be confused).**

**1. I only do chapters with normal POV's, and Shane/Mitchie's POV's.**

**2. You have to be smart enough to know when parts of the chapter is in past/present tense.**

**3. When doing Shane/Mitchie's POV, I do sentences like, "You look at me, I look away. You look confused and you grab my hand." ; That means it's Mitchie explaining what's happening when it's only her and Shane. (vice versa)**

**4. (this connects with # 2.) When I am doing chapters, I usually write things like, "I reach for the glass that is laying on the table." That means it's in the present tense. But when I write things like, "I reach**_**ed**_** for the glass **_**that **__**was**_** laying on the table." It means that it is past tense, or flashbacks. **

**That probably was confusing, but to those who understood.. Yay! Lol. Oh, and I also wanted to post some facts about Forever More and this story:**

**- Mitchie's (Demi) Aunt offered her to tag along to her trip to Europe, which was Mitchie's dream place.**

**- In Forever More, Mitchie (Demi) sent a letter to her friends (Nick, Selena, and Joe) in the last Episode.**

**- It mentions in this story that Mitchie had stayed in Europe longer than expected with no reason given.**

**- Mitchie and Shane (Joe) are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**- Alex and Nate (Selena and Nick) are also boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**- In Forever More, they were all 15, except Joe who was 1 year older.**

**- Joe skipped a grade in FM. **

**- It's now been 3 years; Shane is now 19, while Nate and Mitchie are now 18; Alex is turning 18 soon.**


End file.
